


Avengers: Endgame-Epilogue

by Harry1981



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Ignoring the end, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), This is what happens instead.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!! ABORT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET!While the end was...hopeful, I want my babies to live happily. When I say babies, I mean the one character which dies towards the end. So this is my version of it where that person lives. But the other person who died before remains dead. Sorry.





	Avengers: Endgame-Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Because while nothing else would have been a better end for Tony Stark (*sob*), he could have had a long life. Here's my take on how is that possible. I don't know if it is plausible even, but it is here. Hopefully, you'll like it.

"And I...am...Iron Man."

One Snap was all it took to win this fight. The world had always come down to that final snap. The World was destroyed because of Thanos' snap. Tony made sure that it never happened again. Even if it killed him.

It was too much. The strain of the Infinity Stones was too much. Resting his head on the rubble, Tony watched as Rhodey came and sat beside him and Peter told him how he had done it. 

"You did it, Tony."

The kid finally called him Tony. Well, that was an achievement. He had hugged him too. Yes, Peter would be fine now. It wouldn't be too much.

"We are okay."

Pepper was a saint. She supported his actions. She understood completely. She could handle it.

He had left a message for Morgan. But...Morgan was just a kid. Tony wished, he wished he had more time with his brilliant, darling daughter. But his time was up. He could, he could die, perhaps. There were people who would tell Morgan what a jackass his father was and that's okay. 

Right?

What was that pain in his right hand? Were the stones acting up again? He couldn't handle one more snap...Bruce had barely managed one and that guy was the Hulk.

Wanda's voice soothed him a bit. "We can save him! Dr Strange, a portal to Dr Cho's in Korea. She can do this!"

It was fruitless, Tony knew. But he didn't object when he felt someone lift him up-Steve? and when he was led through a bright light. Oh, death was a welcome release.

* * *

 

When Tony next opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't exactly in Heaven. First of all, he was sure heaven wouldn't smell like antiseptics and there would be no beeping sound. Was he in Hell? Well, if Hell looked like a hospital and Dr Helen Cho was dead too.

"Mr Stark? Can you hear me?"

Tony tried to speak, but it was too much. He couldn't nod-it felt as if his head was made from cement. But he could lift one finger of his left hand. It seemed enough for her as she smiled and walked away. Well, when things didn't make sense, one should resort back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Tony opened his eyes, it was dimmer. Night time perhaps. There was a terrible pain in his right hand. Not as bad as the time he had yielded the Infinity Stones, but bad enough. At least he could see this time.

His throat felt raw and Tony really wouldn't say to water. 

The next moment, a straw was placed on his lips. Tony drank the cold water hungrily-he really needed that.

Once better, Tony fully opened his eyes to see Pepper standing there, a small smile on her face. "Hey, Tony."

Tony tried to open his mouth, but it hurt. Pepper immediately pulled a hair closer and began running her hand through his hair. Hmm, that felt nice.

"Rest, we will talk later."

Tony shook his head slightly, though it was very hard. His head hurt, but Pepper's chuckle made it worth it.

"All right, I will tell you everything. But promise not to try and speak. It would hinder your healing process."

Tony just looked at her and it was enough for her.

"Wanda- she did something. She doesn't understand it completely either, but somehow, she managed to pull the energy from the Infinity Stones to herself. Carol helped and the moment you started breathing again, Strange opened a portal to here, Dr Cho's lab. We carried you here and thankfully, people were in their right mind. They had to...they had to amputate your arm Tony, it was very bad and according to Dr Cho, it was hindering your healing process."

Tony slowly turned his head towards the right. He could feel his arm. How...

"Dr Cho made you a new arm," Pepper said, a small hint of a smile in her voice. "Something with tissue and vibranium. You were losing your life but Thor brought some kind of an ailment from outer space within two hours and gave it to you. I didn't even try to understand what he was saying. Furthermore, Steve and Barnes donated their blood and they used the versions of serum to cure you. It took them over 72 hours, but you were fine. You are fine."

Pepper brought his hand close to her lips and gently pressed a kiss, tears rolling down her face. "We are okay."

* * *

 

It had been six months since the final battle, Tony found out the next time he was awake. and according to Dr Cho, it would take at least three more months before he could stand. It was fine though-Tony was alive and it was better.

The arm was good- the vibranium wires had connected to his neurons and they were like Vision's arm. His left body had taken the most damage, but He could speak now, though never as freely. Dr Cho offered surgery to remove the slightly burnt areas on his head, but he declined. It was not necessary. As long as Morgan was not scared of him, which Pepper assured she wasn't. 

Tony couldn't stop thanking Wanda and Carol, especially after he had been responsible for everything wrong with Wanda. She had just smiled and told him to get better. Rhodey had come, of course, and fought with him for being so noble and stupid. Tony agreed, absolutely. Shuri and T'Challa had come and Shuri had told him that there was a chance to bring Vision back. His help would be needed and Tony was not going to say no.

When Steve came, Tony somehow knew that this was goodbye.

"I am going to return the stones to their rightful times," Steve said, sitting on the chair, "and the Mjolnir."

Tony huffed. "I can't believe you can pick up that hammer. It's stupid."

Steve chuckled. "Well, I guess I am worthy."

Tony pouted, before looking at Steve with a mischievous glint. "Can I try?"

"Absolutely not!" Steve said seriously. "You are in no condition to pick it up even if you are worthy and if Pepper found out, I will be dead."

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. The two sat in silence, Steve looking anywhere but at him and Tony looking at his new arm.

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" Tony finally asked and Steve looked up, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"I might make a detour." 

Tony nodded. "Yeah, you deserve the good old life."

Steve nodded.

"Does Barnes know? and Wilson?"

Steve sighed. "Bucky does. Sam, no. He won't accept the shield otherwise."

Shifting, Tony looked at Steve, surprised. "You are giving it to him?"

Steve froze. "Do you want it to rest? I can absolutely-"

"No! I didn't mean that!" Tony opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again, "I mean, what about Barnes?"

Understanding Tony's dilemma, Steve smiled. "Bucky would never accept it and even if he did, the governments of the world would never let him."

Tony nodded. The two sat in silence for some time, before Steve stood up, ready to go. He reached out for Tony's hand and the two shook hands, a small smile on their faces. They always had a rocky relationship, but it was still hard to say goodbye.

What was surprising was when Steve reached out to hug Tony. Though confused, Tony returned the gesture. Steve made it worse by whispering, "You have always been my friend, Tony."

Once they pulled apart, Tony looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Not the best friend, though."

His voice broke, but they still smiled.

"Goodbye, Tony."

"Goodbye, Cap."

* * *

 

Three months later, on a bright day, Tony stepped out of his car to see his farmhouse again. It had been far too long for his liking. 

"Daddy!"

And there was the little bundle of life he loved. The one he was ready to give up his life for so that she could live in a happy and free world.

Despite still learning on how to handle his new arm, Tony scooped up Morgan in a hug and began showering kisses on her mercilessly. He had missed almost a year of his kid's life. He was never going to miss another.

"I missed you," the young girl murmured, pressing her face in Tony's neck.

"Missed you too kiddo," Tony murmured, "and I am never leaving again."

"Promise?"

"I swear on Einstine."

Morgan giggled, pulling back. She looked at Tony's charred face and slowly ran her small fingers through the crease.

"Does it hurt?" she asked slowly.

Tony shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Was it the big ugly grape?" she asked.

Tony chuckled. "Yes, it was."

"Will you tell me the story?"

Tony nodded. "If you still love me 3000."

Morgan pressed a kiss on Tony's cheek and said, "I love you 3 million."

"Who taught you millions? That was my job."

Morgan giggled, shaking her head. "Peter! And Harley! They are awesome, daddy. Why weren't they here before?"

Tony pressed their forehead together. "Because of the ugly purple grape."

As they walked inside the house, Tony spotted Pepper just steps away. Pulling her using the free hand, Tony kissed her, causing the three kids in the house to groan.

"Daddy!"

"Mr Stark!"

"Screw you, Tony!"

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the three voices. Pulling away, Tony put a slobbery kiss on Morgan's cheek before putting her down and turning his attention to Harley Kenner.

The boy had grown up, almost as tall as Tony. He immediately pulled him into a hug and groaned. "God, the Potato gun has grown up."

"Shut up!" Harley said, slightly squatting his arm. "What did you expect when you forgot about me?"

"Excuse me?" Tony looked offended. "I did not forget about you. Who do you think was paying for your stupid science things?"

Harley rolled his eyes, but there was a trace of a smile on his face. Laughing at the boy, Tony turned to see the last of them. Peter, his kid.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, Mr Stark."

Tony gasped. "I thought we had reached to the point where you called me Tony. I worked very hard and now we are back to Mr Stark?"

Peter blushed, looking lost. "I am so sorry! You were almost dying and I was emotional and I didn't mean to call you Tony..."

"Kid..."

"...But if you want I can call you Tony, it's just very weird. Well, Mr Stark is easier and..." 

"KID!"

Peter stopped, redfaced as Tony reached out to him and pulled him into a hug. Peter melted in the embrace, clinging on to the older man.

"I am sorry," He mumbled, his face pressed on Tony's chest.

"It's okay kid, it wasn't your fault."

* * *

 

When the moon rose, through the window of the farmhouse, you could see a family of five-Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark, Harley Keener and Peter Parker.

Everything was fine.

 


End file.
